Dont Ever Tell
by Mrs.McGonagall
Summary: "Just because I make myself look old, it dose not mean I am"!   Minerva McGonagall has been keeping secrets


_Don't Ever Tell_

_Authors Note: Ok this story is AU (alternative universe) so please don't judge me too hard. It is my first story. Anyway, hope you enjoy!_

Disclaimer: all the characters J.K Rowling except the plot. Enjoy!

Beep, Beep, Beep! "Wake up, Wake Up Wake up! It's bran we have lots, lots, lots to do!

"Ugh! Why on earth did I agree to buy this stupid alarm clock?" Minerva McGonagall complained as she put her pillow over her head. "Because I was on Sale, Sale, Sale," The alarm clock said. "Shut Up!" Minerva said pointing her wand at the clock and making it explode. "That wasn't very...nice..." the alarm clock said as it died. "Serves you right," Minerva thought as she removed the pillow from her face. She opened her emerald green eyes and sighed. Another day, another Order meeting tonight. Ever since the Dark Lord had returned, Albus had made her work twice as hard by balancing school work, friendships, and Order duties. She smiled to herself. Voldemort. The ministry still didn't believe that Voldemort had returned even though Dumbledore had told them. She sighed once again, slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom. Shivering slightly as her warm feet touched the cold floor. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. Carefully making sure she didn't look in the mirror. But she knew she had to look to change her appearance. Slowly she lifted her gaze to the mirror and a painful look crossed her face. In the mirror was a woman with emerald green eyes framed with long, dark eye lashes, a smooth wrinkle free face with high cheek bones, and small, delicate, red colored lips with pearl white teeth behind them. Her eyes traveled farther down. She still had a nice attributes that any woman would die for. "_Liar, liar, liar,_" the mirror seemed to be yelling. Minerva turned away quickly. She changed her appearance to one that resembled an old woman. Looked into the mirror quickly one more time and didn't look at another mirror for the rest of the day. That is until the order meeting.

Minerva's day had gone as every summer day go's for a Hogwarts Professor. Planning next year's lesson plans and Grading late papers. The occasional meeting with all of the professors' and a chat with Dumbledore or Severus Snape. But the only thing different was that today she had an order meeting to discuss what they were going to do now that Harry was being brought to Headquarters before the meeting.

Dumbledore hadn't exactly told anyone that he was ignoring Harry on purpose (he just said that he was too busy to check up on him) but Minerva knew Dumbledore too well and she knew that she was ignoring him on purpose. What his reasons were she did not know, but she was sure he had a good reason. Right?

They were also going to see if there were any improvements in the war and what they were going to do about Harry's case against the Ministry. Technically the Ministry couldn't blame Harry because he was using magic to save his life. And if Minerva was correct, there was a law that said that underage wizards could use magic to save their life. So if Dumbledore played his cards right, Harry should be ok.

So at 8:00 pm, Minerva was at Grimauld Place and waiting for the meeting to start. And when Harry finally arrived, and the meeting started, Minerva found herself falling asleep. Her eyes fluttered and Dumbledore's words started slurring. And after a while of fighting sleep, she finally closed her eyes.

When she woke up, she was on the floor and every one was looking down at her with wide eyes. "What," she asked brushing a lock of soft brown hair behind her ear. She stopped when she saw her hand. It was soft and delicate and it did not have a single wrinkle on it. She quickly stood up and ran to the mirror that was hanging on the wall. And staring right back at her was the Minerva that woke up this morning. Young and wrinkle free. "Oh shit!" Minerva said turning around to face the others.

_Authors note: so how was it? Was it good, bad or regular? Leave a review so I can improve it! Hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short._


End file.
